The use of theaters for housing performances is well known in the art. Most theaters are in fixed locations and cannot be moved. Furthermore, most theaters are constructed for use by adults. Yet, it is well known that children enjoy staging plays and other theatrical productions. Furthermore, children want to do more than just stage a play. They would like to enact all elements of the theater experience. This includes enacting selling tickets at a box office and selling refreshments at a refreshment stand. The present invention is a single theater that is portable and allows children to enact not only a play or puppet show, but also sell tickets through a box office, maintain a dressing room and serve refreshments through a refreshment stand, all in an integrated structure.
An example of a tent used as a theater is U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,849, by French. The '849 patent is a tent for performing marionette performances. It consists of an opening with a platform upon which to stage the marionette performances. This invention is specifically limited to marionettes and cannot accommodate other types of puppet performances. It certainly cannot accommodate live performance with people. It also is just a marionette stage. It does not have any other features of a theater, such as a dressing room, ticket booth or refreshment stand. The invention is this application fixes these defects in the portable theater area.